


Mom's foot fun

by Tickle_box



Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Worship, Bondage, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Cages, Dominance, Dominatrix, F/F, F/M, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Foot Massage, Genital Torture, Humiliation, Incest, MILFs, Non-Consensual Tickling, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Socks, Tickling, Torture, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2020-03-26 06:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19000618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tickle_box/pseuds/Tickle_box
Summary: Jeanine, a 30 year old yoga instructor,learns just how powerful her feet are.





	1. Morning stretches

Jeanine was a thirty year old yoga instructor.Age had been kind, and she had been able to preserve her looks, pertaining the image of a young twenty year old more than a thirty year one. With this astounding good fortune, her hairless long legs,large 'chest', and slightly larger than average, but just about right toned ass were able to keep all their glory.This paired with her naturally plump red lips, and wavy blonde hair she preferred let down, she was known as a bombshell bueaty,by men _**and**_ women alike.Suprisingly though,her husband,an overweight,balding short investment broker wasn't satisfied with her,or her gorgeous looks.He opted to leave his three children and wife to sail with some sixteen year old,which was fine by her.All she saw was a chance at a new life,a better,brighter chapter.

Out of all of her looks,even causing her ex husband hesitation to leave, were her imaculate,flawless size 9's.They were dainty,yet phsyically strong apendeges,with long,often ruby red painted toes,a soft,small heel and a deep and curvy arch.It you wasn't easy to spot them,as even when she teaches her yoga lessons, she keeps her shoes on,much to the disappointment to all those attending.Jeanine,on the other hand,was in fact oblivious to the two bueaties under her,never paying any notice to the stares she got when she occasionally slid her often clad in nylon feet out of their more often than not rubber prisons,as she was an active jogger.It wasn't until an early morning incident that the true manipulative power of them revealed themselves to her.

It was early on a Saturday,and she was practicing her stretches on her yoga mat,set up in the lounge room.Her second youngest son,Tim,was just waking up,and was in the midst of pouring himself some teeth-numming cereal when his mother called out to him."Timmy! Could you come here for a second please?" His mother called out,causing him to groan,despising the pet name she absolutely _loved_ to say whenever she had the chance.Once he walked into the room,the 13 year old froze,as he watched his mother stretch her legs out from under her,flexing her long,powerful toes.He was unsure why,but he suddenly felt extremely interested in them,as he watched them rythmically flex in and out,in and out,in and out,in an-.

" **Tim!** Earth to Tim!* He snapped out of his trance,looking down at his mother."I told you I need some help stretching" she said,slightly asperated.The soft spoken child nodded,as he slowly walked over and grasped his mother's ankle. "Alright, good,now pull that back a bit" she said as he stepped back a little,eyes trained on her arch as her sole wiggled and flexed.He looked at her,and with his heart racing, he finally leaned forward ever so slightly,and took a small whiff of her deliciously aromatic feet.Or so he thought,as his 'small whiff' wasn't as small as he anticipated,and Jeanine looked back coyly,as her son sniffed her foot like a madman,likely not even coherent at this stage.She quickly frowned as his other hand trailed slowly towards his nether regions,and she stealithly raised her other leg and kicked his privates, gently,so to speak.He winced as he fell to the floor,curled up."Oh dear! I'm so sorry! You must have gotten in the way' she smirked internally 'you really need to be more careful!" He could only nod "Y-yeah...s-sorry mom." He winced in pain again,suprised how vulnerable he was.She smiled cutely and nodded back."Well then,I'm off for my run! When I get back I'm going to need you to take my sweaty shoes to the laundry for me,as well as my pumps outside my room,bye Timmy!" She said inconspicuous as she jogged out of the room happily.


	2. Family values

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It appears Tim's hell isn't over just yet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to anthony b for chapt idea

It had been a few days since the 'incident',and though it may have been confusing to Tim,he eventually went back to believing everything was back to normal.Unfortunqntly for him,he also assumed his mother had as well. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

It was Saturday morning again,and as Tim clambered noisily down the stairs,clad in only dark-green black skull pajama shorts and a white shirt, he heard what sounded like distant chatting in the next room over,in the living room.He cautiously stepped out from a corner to be greeted with what seemed like a family reunion.Both his aunt's,aunt Cassy (28), and aunt Linda (32),his older sister Laura (19) and his mother were all talking in the lounge room,holding various drinks and looked very excited.

"Oh sweetie, did we wake you?" Jeanine spoke,seated on a chair in the middle of the room. It was the only one there, and looked very peculiar.It had odd semi-circles under the arms and on the legs, as well as holes in the ends of the armrests.It looked weird, and he wasn't sure where it was from, but Tim had a bit of a reputation with not noticing new things, so he brushed it aside, instead taking in the actual inhabitants of the room.It perplexed him that only his female relatives were present, as well as their footwear.His aunt's were wearing tight looking Mary janes, his sister large combat boots,and his mother,her signature jogging trainers.It wasn't a surprise that his sister was wearing combat boots,as she joined the military as soon as she could,and well frankly,they looked pretty cool.They had black laces,zips and velcro,and we're almost airtight to prevent water from seeping in. Tim suddenly remembered the question and shook his head gently "No you didn't,though I am a bit suprised" he chuckled,unable to not grin,as he was fond of having family over,as they always seemed to get along,though he was worrying a bit about some hugs,as he almost became stiff looking at his mother's trainers.  
"Good,hate to wake sleeping beauty" his sister came in to give a hug and playful armchoke,as she practically towered over him."Ah yes,would you mind coming over here Timmy?" His mother wiggled her index finger in a fairly patronizing manner,as if he couldn't speak English.He sighed and walked over as his mother got up and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Tim,listen,there's something we wanted to try out,and we really think it can help you,so could we?" His mother smiled sweetly at him,and Tim shrugged his shoulders casually "sure".His mother smiled,and with no change in expression,pulled her leg back,and bolted it forward,right into his nuts.

Tim almost screamed as he almost fainted and dropped to the floor, only for both aunts to come to his side and lift him back up as he clutched his family ( _literally_ ) jewels. "W-...what was that for?" Tim looked upwards, eyes widened as his mother simply shook her head. " Oh Timmy, never knowing what's best for him.See,I found this under your bed this morning". His mother held up two red pumps as she tut tutted. "I-I didn't put them there!" he began shouting but his mother simply put up her hand to silence him."Shh dear,trust me, I simply want to get rid of this...downright horrible fetish of yours. Ladies" she snapped her fingers as both Cassy and Linda both lined up and kicked one each. It made the pain double and Tim felt tears build up,as he tried to crawl away,but was lifted up and examined. "See? He's still got that boner!" His sister slapped his bell end painfully,causing him to yelp embarrassingly "Don't worry,I aced my interogattion classes,I know how to break him" his sister grinned from ear to ear as they held him still as she took a step back.Adrenelin kicked in as Tim struggled fot his life,as his mother started to lose her grip.Once again his gaurdian angel seemed to be comotose for Tim,as his aunt Linda, being a police Sergeant,simply reached into her bag and pulled out two pairs of handcuffs and cuffed each of his legs to a chair leg, spreading him apart.Being a Sergeant,people weren't exactly questioning her often when thing went missing,so getting the cuffs was a fairly easy task  to acomplish.His sister shrugged as he began full on crying "Sorry bro,just remember I luv ya." She ran at him,and kicked both testicles.Something Tim remembered almost as soon as the boot made impact,was that he was there,cheering her on as she won her Tiakwando tournament,and that he was the one who gave her those steel capped combat boots,as irony seemed to favour those just about to die.He screamed in agony as he dropped to his knees,before passing out.

Light filtered through his eyelids,and for a split second Tim thought it all could have been a dream,or a nightmare more accuratelt.But as he tried to more but to no avail,it was clear the nightmare had just begun.He was now _under_ the chair,only in his underwear,though this looked like a child's one,with little animals on it."Don't worry,none of us peaked" his aunt Cassy smiled,winking at him as his mother started speaking. "Well ladies,it seems we have failed.Four solid kicks,and it seems he's as excited as ever" she bent down under the chair,and gave his nuts a slap.Suprised and still sore,he cried out,his cock springing to life,angrily pressing against his garments."There's one last method of 'fixing' him,otherwise other _arrangements_ will have to be made.Linda,would you like to start?" She stepped aside as Linda sat in the chair, resting both hands on Tim's feet."Wow Timmy!I've never noticed how adorable your little tootsies were!* She exclaimed,running her nails across his soles.He blushesd, wiggling his size 7's as much as he could as his aunt eventually slipped off her shoes,descending one onto his face like an oxygen mask as he struggled fruitlessly,the smell hitting him like a train."Gee,I bet they smell just _wonderful_ ,hm honey?" She teased him,as he nodded,thinking this might help him get out faster."Oh that's great dear,suppose I can do _**this**_ then".She replaced her shoe with her two nylon covered feet,rubbing his face as her sweaty toes invaded his nostrils.Tim,wasn't having a great time.Between the sweat and feet,he could hardly see or smell anything besides the aromatic feet.Meanwhile,the rest of the family decided to add to the situation.His mother was recording the two,noticalably him mostly,his  aunt Linda was walking around,giving his groin a tap with her foot every once in a while,and at one point pouring some confiscated itching powder onto his soles,driving him mad.His other aunt had also taken to taking long,slow licks up his feet,as well as nibbling his toes occasionally.Soon she got up,and Tim had a moment of fresh air before his mother menicingly sat down, pulling off both runners with her feet.She wasn't wearing socks,and her feet glistened with a fine layer of sweat.The up to now silent Tim pleaded desperately "m-mom p-please stop!" But before he could finish,one foot was already jammed in his mouth, while the other played with his hair leasurely "Shh silly.Now come on and suck mommy's toes sweetie." She wiggled them,and after another hard slap,he had no choice but to submit,slowly licking the grime between her toes,as if she ran in mud barefoot.After half an hour,he was finally let out,as his sister finally came over,brandishing a plastic cylinder.

"I'm betting you want those undies off huh?" She said bendin down as he nodded nervously.She ripped them off as she quickly tried to cover his engorging member. "Oah bro,not bad" she giggled as she slipped the device over his now erect penis.It felt odd as he inspected it."W-What's that?" He asked as his sister sighed "Well baby bro, I'm sorry to say,but I just don't think you can take responsibility for your own privates,which is exactly what this if for." She smirked dvishily,pulling out a small,rectangular remote with rounded edges."This,ladies,and boy,is the ball breaker,my own design of course." She proclaimed smugly,as she was an intutivr inventor,even at a young age,which helped her rise up the ranks in the army she served."Observe" she said as she pressed a button.Nothing seemed to happen,but she gently flicked Tim's balls,and he screamed,falling to the floor instantly.All of the women were instantly interested as he howlrd in pain "You see ladies,this here,is all connected to that cock cage right there,' she motioned towards it 'which is wired to Tim's testicals as we speak,controlling them.I just made his lil ballsies 20x more sensitive " Cassy gently took it,and pressed anoter button,causing him to squeal cutely "Aww,I see you've activated the tickle function." She turned it off as she took it back."There's also an electric function,an edger, overstimulater,and it doesn't have to come off,as it's self cleaning" Tim wasn't paying attention to his sister's speech,he was. Busy taking another look over the device.It was flexible yet hard,tight,and also kept his balls from moving much,which incread his panic twice over."Well then,no time to waste hm?" His mother smirked evily, attaching a spiked chocker with a lead wtound his neck as Tim stared up innocently.

"Mm yes that would be great actually...mhm" Tim could hear his mother speaking on her phone from under her desk,as he messaged her 'overworked' soles, peeking from under the desk,ignoring the likely possibility of a swift kick down under.His mother smiled happily,nodding as she spoke "Three weeks,that sounds good,of course you can increase it,I'm sure he won't mind." Tim wasn't exactly interested in time anymore.It wasn't as if he had school any longer.He was soon informed he was to be home schooled,and since they managed to get the same device on him to his principal,he'd be happy to review whatever he sent him and give an A+ while he was at it.His mother noticed him staring and leant down in her seat.  
"Hey sweetie,Aunt Cass wants to keep you iver for a bit,sounds fun.Now why dont you focus on my heel a bit more hm?" She moaned happily as he nodded and complied,releasing the next month or so wasn't going to be pleasant.


	3. Gym socks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the record it's 1am so

"Timothy!" Tim heard a blaring whistle after his name was practically screamed at him. "Y-yes Miss Rena?" He asked timidly, sweating as he stopped doing jumping jacks warily. "Pick up the pace, my paraplegic grandmother could do better!" She shouted at him.  
"You made me deaf, and  _stopped_ me, just so you could tell me to go faster?" He glared up at her, recoiling back slightly as he got one straight back. Miss Rena was  gorgeous but intimidating, being an ex drill sergeant she wasn't used to backtalking, and especially not getting her way. "My office, **now** " she emphasized the last word as she stomped off, leaving Tim staring like a deer in headlights as a couple people snickered at his impending doom.

* * *

He knocked on the door and was told to come in and lock it. He stood awkwardly as Miss Rena crossed her arms, shaking her head. "Think your a smart lil comedian dontcha?" She walked over to him as he involuntarily took a step back. She towered over him, and despite reaching her fourties, had almost just as much muscle as she did when she lifted completively. "I asked a question, boy" she leaned down, awaiting an answer as Tim shrugged. "N-no Miss..." He responded quietly, refusing to meet her eyes. "Never, have I-" she growled as she was cut short by her computer dinging. "Hm, wha'd ya know, it's Jeanine" She smirked "I wonder what she would think of this." Both women had known each other for some time, though Tim never found out how or why. She suddenly gave an evil smile and checked under her desk, pulling out a small remote with rounded edges. Tim's eyes widened as he leapt to the door, only to fall down onto his knees with a weak squeak, holding his balls with both hands.  
"Ah ah ahhh, running time's over" she giggled condescendingly, walking over and patting his head. She leant down, some of her blond hair tickling his nose "Looks like this little boy has been naughty~" she cooed, scratching his chin. She frowned as he swatted her hand away weakly, and received another shock. "a-ah! M-Miss!" Tim pleaded as he felt himself be pulled back. With a hand Miss Rena pushed up the couch next to her and pushed Tim under, only his head sticking out. "Still got it!" She flexed her biceps and grinned, sitting down. "I-Im sorry! I-I was just tired and upset a-an-" he was silenced by the sole of her gym sneakers "Shhh it's okay, I understand. That's not why your here sweetie."  
"It's not?" He asked, though it was muffled. "Nope, this is about these disgusting _fetishes_ of yours" she smirked, gently prying off her shoes with each other "I-I don't have any!" He shouted, squirming "Oh? Calling your mother a liar?" She raised an eyebrow.   
"N-no, I-I just meant she has the wrong idea" he tensed as she watched Miss Rena's soft socked soles wiggle before him. "Let's test that little theory. If you can stay soft for ten minutes, your free to go." Without an answer, she pushed her feet into Tim's face, pushing them up and down like a lazy car stretching. _O-oh no..._  
Tim though to himself, instantly feeling his cock tighten against his underwear.   _No no it's fine, I-I just have to think of something gross!._ He thought smugly, thinking he just cheated his way out, but all he could think, see and smell was his Gym teacher's soft, musky, oversized socks. "Times up!" He heard a voice boom as she lifted them off, causing him to hold back a whine. "Weeeell?" She raised an eyebrow inquisitively. "S-s-still soft!" He fumbled over his words as she stared back with an unamused expression. "Not what this doohicky says" he felt his balls tighten and yelped, straining against his confinement. Suddenly his math teacher, Mrs Perry walked in, and stared at the two with wide eyes. "M-Mrs Perry! Help! She's gone crazy!" He cried out as he was ignored. "I see you've received the email" she gave a smirk as Miss Rena patted the seat next to her. "Sorry Darl, I just came for a few papers. I'll be seeing  _you_ soon" she pointed a finger at Tim and left, making sure to shut the door. "Where were we" Miss Rena smiled. She dragged her socks up teasingly and chucked them onto his nose flippitantly, stretching her legs and plopping her soles onto his face. "Ah this takes me back. I remember back in the day this Sheila was facing against me in a competition. Had a good chance too. So I cornered her in the change room and tied her up with my shoes on her face. Poor thing was so dizzy she passed out." She recounted the tale as she vigorously rubbed her feet up and down. As for Tim, he was in hell. Every small piece of lint and droplet of sweat was over his face, as he dripped in and out of consciousness. On top of that the machine began edging him off, causing him to groan with frustration as he once again was left at the peak of climax. Suddenly daylight seeped in as his teacher smiled down evilly. "I think I've got an idea." Tim screamed in pain as his balls tightened until he passed out.

* * *

"mghn..." Tim groaned him pain and attempted to rub his sore testicles, but found he couldn't" "mph!?" His eyes shut open as he found himself eagle spread upwards, in the nude. His face went a deep shade of red as he saw a large group of girls sitting in front of him, giggling. "mwha!?" He said but it came out as indaudble yelling. He pushed his tongue forward and grimaced as he tasted his teacher's rolled up socks. "Welcome ladies, to self defense class" Miss Rena started, stepping in front of him. "Now, this class may be applicable to a variety of situations. Self defense itself, interrogations, revenge... Etcetera. Tim, will be our lovely assistant, will be our vic- Test subject." She ruffled his hair. "The rules are as follows. You will practice your chosen scenerio using this remote, that tray," she pointed where he could not see "and whatever else you see fit. Each of you has ten minutes at max, and will deposit your socks as you step up." She motioned to a large bubble looking container connected to a tube that wound into a gas mask on the lower half of Tim's face. "Abbby! Your up!" A tall girl rose as the rest quickly formed a line behind her. She was a largely known women's activist, and blamed about everything she could on them. She quickly deposited her socks and took a stance in front of Tim. "This is for being a sexist," she kicked up, causing Tim to scream in pain. "misogynistic, pig headed bastard!" She suddenly drew a fist back and knocked both balls so hard it felt like they touched his backside. Tim screamed once again, tugging at the strong, taut ropes with all his might as he felt his rod stiffen. "Ugh he's enjoying it! Give him another one!" He heard a voice call out as he was given a hard slap. "Mpphh!" He groaned loudly. "That's enough! Next!" Abby shot him a look as two perky girls replaced her, both slightly shorter than him. "Hiaaaa Timmy! I'm Ashely and this is Kate. Seeing as your one of those foot freaks, could you tell us which set's prettier?" Both sat on their backs and lifted their soles up and wiggled their toes, causing Tim's penis to surge and a large rift of laughter. He stared forward, Ashely possessing large soft soles with a deep arch and blue toe nails, and Kate having smaller ones with more rounded heels. "Uhmmm... Mshly?" He called out in a quiet muffled voice. Kate jumped up and slapped both nuts causing him to jump. "What!? I just got a full pedicure!" She yelled.   
"Thanks cutie" Ashley winked as Kate stomped over to the remote and presses a button, causing Tim to seize up and groan as he felt his cock played with by the machine. His eyes shut open as Ashely trailed a finger over his armpits. "Ooooh Kaaate!" She smirked evilly and dug her long nails into his sides, Kate resting on her tummy and grabbing a feather from the cart and using it on his legs. "This what you get jerk!" She said loudly, also using her nails on the back of  his knees as Ashley attacked his vulnerable neck. "Coochie coochie coo foot boy!" She teased and slapped his behind gently, causing him to elicit a yelp. Kate grinned and went back. He made a groaning noise as he felt a holed paddle on his backside. "Take that! And this!" She cried, scoring his behind more times than he could count. Soon enough he had tears in his eyes,from the pain, tickling and sexual frustration. Kate took a picture on her phone and showed it to him, a large red patch dotted on his cheeks, save for the pale heart where the hole must be. A whistle blew and they exited. By now the intense smell of sweaty socks was reaching Tim, his rod as hard as it could get, and he prayed his torment would be over soon. He watched helplessly with red cheeks and his crush Megan walked up and sat down, sporting his trustworthy goth boots. She tugged them off leasurely, wiggling her cute black socks with purple tips and put her soles to work, grasping his dick and pumping it teasingly, at some points stopping to take a picture. Meanwhile, Tim's rod throbbed, the edging making it sensitive to the lightest of touches. Soon he felt himself get close. "nghnn!" He groaned as he shot his load, the can't event being filmed from all angles. "Mphh!" He cried out as she made no effort in stopping. Her feet became a blur as they milked out every bit of semen possible. Tim shuddered and drooped, panting loudly and shutting his eyes in exhaustion. "Now ladies, on to the next section. An important piece of knowledge is that a man is twice, sometimes _four_ times as sensitive after orgasm" he opened his eyelids and saw Miss Rena walk out, holding a circular saw with a soft pad and feathers taped to the end. And it wasn't even second period....

 

 


End file.
